


O Holy Night

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Christmas Louis volunteers at a homeless shelter and this year he actually meets someone that might just like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but it's sweet and cute so that's all that matters right?

Every Christmas he would go down to his local shelter, tie on an apron and slap on a hair net in order to pass out food for the homeless. Being so far away from his family and having to work so close to Christmas meant that he often didn’t get to drive or take a train back in time to celebrate with them on the actual day. So instead he would go to the shelter and volunteer and then have a late Christmas with his family. He didn’t mind this arrangement one bit of course. It meant that he got to help those less fortunate and still see his family.

This Christmas was no different.

He walks through the family doors and greets the supervisor who gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before handing him his apron.

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming this year Louis!” The plump woman says happily to him as she mashes up cooked potatoes.

“Of course I was coming Grace, I wouldn’t miss it.” He says in a warm voice as he puts on his hair net and claps his hands together. “Now what do you need help with?”

“Why don’t you go help Harry back there with getting the rolls in the pans and then we can start taking all this food out.” Grace smiles at him and gestures towards the back of the large kitchen. He nods and walks back to where another man is working with the bread.

“Hey, I’m here to help you.” He says and the man looks up.

“Awesome, you can get started on that bag.” 

Louis nods and opens the large bag and starts putting the rolls in pans. “I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry.” The man nods to him and Louis smiles at him.

“So what brings you here on Christmas day?”

Harry shrugs with a half smile. “Guess I felt like I should give back.”

And Louis gets that. 

“What about you?” Harry asks and Louis looks at him closely for the first time and notices the really pretty green eyes that Harry has and he’s momentarily motionless but he snaps out of quickly.

“I come here every Christmas day since I work so close to Christmas it’s hard to get back to the family in time for today.” He explains.

“What do you do?”

“I’m in advertising.”

Harry scrunches up his face with a laugh. “Sounds boring.”

“You would be right about that but it pays the bills and I have pretty good benefits.”

“Including not being able to be with your family on Christmas?” Harry smirks.

“This is my family for the day.” He gestures to the other volunteers.

Harry’s face melts into a shy smile. “Right. Well I think Grace wants to get the food out pretty soon.”

Louis agrees and picks up two of the pans of rolls and follows Harry towards the front of the kitchen where the other food is gathered. Grace hands him a giant spoon for the mashed potatoes and she hands Harry another spoon for the corn.

“So what do you do for a living?” Louis asks the man next to him who kind of looks ridiculous in that hair net especially since it looks like he has a lot of hair.

“I work a record company.”

“Oh that’s cool! Do you do the sound booth?”

“Yeah and sometimes I’m just on boring desk duty.” Harry laughs and Louis chuckles along because he knows what that’s like.

The people waiting being lining up for the food and soon Louis and Harry don’t have much chance to talk as the line comes at them. Louis can barely keep up with dishing out the mashed potatoes but every single person that comes by thanks him with such sincerity that he tries his very best to make sure everyone gets a fair share.

Sometimes he’ll look over and see Harry looking at him out of the corner of his eye and look away quickly which makes Louis smile to himself. It’s been a while since he’s had someone possibly interested in him, too long in fact but he’s not going to get his hopes up with Harry. Though it’s obvious that he was a good guy if he was helping out at a homeless shelter on Christmas day. 

When the line finally ends they take the leftover food to the back. Some of it they keep out to eat themselves, but most of it goes back into the pantry and refrigerator for future meals. Louis leans against the counter next to Harry as he holds his plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes. 

“So…” He says, wracking his brain to attempt to come up with something interesting to talk about with Harry.

“So..” Harry grins as he brings a forkful of corn to his mouth and Louis snorts at just how stupid he looks in that pose and that hairnet.

“You can take off that hairnet now you know right?”

“Oh, right I totally forgot.” Harry blushes a bit and reaches up to take it off and sure enough Louis was right. Harry did have a whole lot of hair.

“Wow.”

“Yeah most people are stunned.” Harry teases and Louis laughs.

“I don’t think I was prepared for the amount of curls.”

“They are a curse. Don’t give them attention, it just makes them bigger.” Harry says in a serious voice and Louis has difficulty keeping a straight face.

“Right. So sorry.”

“It’s a common mistake, don’t take it too hard.” Harry winks and Louis looks down at his shoes with a little laugh. Okay so he finds this man funny alright? And cute. And obviously caring.

“So…when are you coming back from your family?” Harry asks.

“Next week sometime. I’m not sure when really….wait…why?” His eyes narrow and Harry’s eyes widen and he shrugs quickly.

“Oh no reason really.”

“No, come on tell me.” Louis grins and it’s Harry’s turn to look at his feet.

“Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to get coffee sometime or…something.”

“Or something?” Louis repeats but it’s mainly just to mess with Harry.

“Yeah you know…something.” Harry says in a flustered tone.

“Relax, relax. I would love to.” 

“Really?” Harry beams and Louis nods.

“Here let me give you my number.” He takes out a pen and grabs a spare napkin and writes down his cell phone number.

“Wait let me give you mine too.” Harry rips the napkin in half and writes his on the blank half and hands the slip to Louis.

“Thanks. Well I have to head out if I’m going to catch the train but it was nice meeting you Harry and I’ll be sure to call you or text when I’m back in town.” He says as he slips the napkin into his pocket.

“It was nice meeting you too Louis.” Harry gives him a genuine smile. “And have a Merry Christmas.”

“You too.” Louis grins and with a single look back he heads towards his car. And he’s glad that he came today. What a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblaah](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
